Revised: Arrival of the Vampires
by Lord-Kiwi
Summary: Revised: The cullens recieved a call of help from Dumbledore and go to England with Bella to attend Hogwards while training and being on stand by to fight against Voldemort in the war. Twilight and Harry Potter crossover.


**Chapter one.**

'What exactly do you mean with _wizards_?' I asked.

My mind was a complete blank and I was vaguely aware that my mouth fell open, like I was a cartoon in some sort of comic.

'Well, you know, magic and stuff.' Edward said, looking nervous at me. This was strange, he was almost never nervous.

'You're joking right?' I asked. That must be it, it was just a joke. But my hope vanished away when he shook his head and looked at me with that serious look I knew so well. He was telling the truth, no doubt about it.

'Why didn't you tell me?' I asked, still unable to accept the fact that we were actually talking about wizards.

'Well, uh.. I think I forgot that you didn't knew. And I never really had a reason to tell you.' he said, and looked at me to see how I would react.

Now I turned angry 'Oh I get it, just because I'm a human, right? Bella doesn't need to know anything, is that it?

'You know that's not what he meant, Bella.' Alice's voice said from behind me.

The sound made my heart stop for a second. 'Please stop sneaking up to me will you? You scared me half to death, and besides this—like always—is none of your business.' I said rather rude, and I saw that her face looked hurt. Good.

'I'm sorry.' Alice said. 'But I saw that Edward was in trouble so—'

'It's ok Alice.' I interrupted her with a sigh, I wasn't really mad. She'd probably "seen" that already as well. I stopped the head aching task of trying to figure Alice out and turned my attention back to Edward again.

'So, what exactly was it that the _wizards_ wanted?' I asked him.

The next full hour or so, Edward and Alice and I spent locked up in my room, while they slowly tried to make me understand that there was magic, and wizards all around us. Humans didn't know about them. They also explained that there was a war going on between a group of dark wizards and the rest of the wizard society.

They also told me about a school located in England, where children of wizards learned to control their powers and were taught everything to know about the magical ways.

Apparently Edward and his family had been contacted by the head of that school, with the most comical name I had ever heard: Dumbledore. He had been sending out word to all kinds of magical beings, asking them for help.

Alice also added that she had seen us—including me—in England, at the school. Edward told me that Carlisle had received another message from other more "civilized" vampires, who had also received the call. But no one was willing to answer it. The war didn't immediately affect them, and it was a dangerous thing to get involved in. No one wanted to go.

'Except you.' I said. It wasn't a question.

'Except us.' Edward said with a small smile.

My mind was racing at top speed. If these wizards did exist—and seeing that there were also werewolves and vampires, it was almost logical to assume that wizards could be real as well—they would need the help of Edward's family. And they should go and help, I knew that.

But why had Alice seen me there as well? What good could I possibly do? I didn't exactly have super powers or anything, actually I was quite the opposite. But the fact was that she had seen me, and who would bet against her?

The doubt about my role in all this must have been clear on my face, which didn't surprise me at all; after all my face was like an open book.

'But we will only go to England, if you will come with us. Trust me we have a good reason to take you with us.' Edward said, looking concerned at me. I wondered why.

'What is the reason?' I asked.

'You know I can't live without you.' He said and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek which made my heart skip a beat. Alice politely acted like she hadn't heard that.

'The real reason.' I said after catching my breath again.

'You'll see.' He said, with that smile that I loved so much.

'When do you want to go?' I asked, wondering how I could convince Charlie to let me go. I wasn't looking forward to leaving him on his own again, but this was something big that Edward's family just couldn't ignore. Besides we wouldn't be gone for _that_ long right?

'We planned to leave in three days.' He said apologetic.

'Three days!' I shrieked, my voice sounded high and weird. 'How will I be able to convince Charlie in only three days?'

'Well we do have these false flyers. They are for a very good elite school in England, and we happen to have gotten an invitation to study there … I managed to convince them to let you enter at well.' Edward said with a chuckle.

'Don't worry.' Alice said when she saw the look on my face, 'It will work.'

I was lying in bed, with Edwards cold arms tightly wrapped around me, as usual. He had covered me with a blanket, always worried that he would freeze me to death with his body temperature.

My minds were with everything that happened in the last two days. I still couldn't believe that Charlie had bought the story after only a little convincing and a telephone call to Carlisle to confirm everything.

Now he was proudly telling everyone who would listen, that I was going to a school for an exclusive group of highly talented students.

Of course, in a way learning magic is highly talented, so we didn't really lie to him. Carlisle had even stopped by after work to confirm that Edward and Alice would go to the school as well, and that the whole family would move there, so that he would be able to keep an eye on me as well. That's when Charlie said yes.

'What are you thinking about?' Edward's soft seductive voice made my head spin, as always. Especially when he whispered so close to my ear.

'About what will happen tomorrow.' I said, pulling my blankets up. He really was cold.

'We won't leave till the night plane. I'm sure you can imagine why.' I could hear him grin, 'So you will have plenty of time to finish packing and say goodbye to Charlie.'

I nodded. Saying goodbye to Charlie would take a while, even though we both weren't good at goodbye's at all. Last night we had a party where almost the entire school had showed up, crashing the party. It was supposed to be a farewell party for me, but I managed to sneak out with Edward early.

'Are you still not telling me what your big secret is?' I asked. I was going crazy thinking about what I could accomplish with going to England—except being with him of course. I had pestered about him all the time, but over the last two days Edward still hadn't told me why he needed me on this trip. Except for, of course the fact that he loved me.

I both felt and heard him sigh. I had been pretty annoying over the last few days.

'Fine, I'll tell it to you then.' Edward said. 'If you really want to know that bad. Honestly why "I love you" isn't enough anymore.' He added joking.

'Are you really going to tell me?' I asked, not believing it.

'Yes. I don't know how to tell you this but…'

'Yes?' I asked, holding my breath.

'I love you, marry me Bella.' He said and grinned.

I turned around to him and hoped that even though my look couldn't kill him, it would at least hurt.

'That's not funny!'

He laughed softly, so that Charlie wouldn't hear us and I slapped him on the head with my pillow.

'Here I am proposing to you and you think it's a joke.' Edward said, laughing louder.

I froze. 'Are you serious?'

'Relax Bella.' Edward said, though I caught a strange look in his eyes. 'I'm kidding.'

'Well stop it.' I muttered, and lied down again.

'You know what?' Edward said, kissing me on my hair. 'I'll tell you tomorrow.'

'Yeah right.' I said. Like I would believe him now.

'I mean it.'

'Promise?' I asked, calmed down by the feeling of his lips on my hair.

'Promise.' He mumbled.

After that I fell fast asleep, till I woke up, frozen, in his strong arms again.

(A/N)

Some of you may know this fan fic already and others may read this for the first time. I wrote this about two years ago I think, and decided to re-write it after seeing the Twilight movie last night again and longing for this fan fiction once more.  
The original is still online for people who want to continue reading (I'll revise and change it a bit later on though) or people who liked that one better. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I have two other projects I'm working on and my exams and tests to worry about, so sorry if it takes a while.  
I hope you like it and please tell me what you think!


End file.
